Drachenbändiger küssen besser
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Charlie Weasley hat eine geheime Freundin und durch das seltsam männliche Phänomen nicht zuhören zu können erfahren die anderen mehr als sie sollten. Doch wenn jemand über sein Mädchen lacht, kann auch ein friedliebender Charlie Weasley zu einem wahren Drachen werden.


So, hier ist meine neue Geschichte. Sie spielt ein Jahr nach Hermiones wiederholten 7. Jahr und ist Teil einer Serie. Fred's Tod wird wie immer ignoriert und nein, es sind diesmal keine Logikfehler drin!  
Viel Spaß beim lesen und lasst eventuell ein kleines Review da.  
Eure Tali

Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Welt gehört J.K.R. und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

Drachenbändiger küssen besser.

Charlies Freundin

Es begann alles an einem schönen Sonntag im Juli. Und wie jeden Sonntag hatte Molly ihre Kinder samt Familien eingeladen, was meist darin endete, dass Molly, Ginny, Angelina, Audrey, Fleur und Hermione gemeinsam im Haus waren und sich angeregt über Frauensachen unterhielten, während Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron und Harry im Garten saßen und sich über Männersachen und Quidditch unterhielten. Arthur war zu der Zeit dann meistens in seiner Werkstatt, wo ihn keiner stören würde, und versuchte solch heikle Sachen wie einen Toaster wieder zu reparieren.

Diesmal jedoch war etwas anders. Hermione war für das Ministerium für sechs Wochen unterwegs und im Gegenzug dafür hatte sich Charlie wieder nach England versetzten lassen, um sich dort um die dort vorkommenden Drachen zu kümmern und in der Nähe von seiner Freundin zu sein. Fragte man ihn allerdings nach ihr, erhielt man keine Antwort.

Jetzt saßen die Männer also draußen im Garten, tranken ihren Kaffee und starrten ein Buch in der Mitte des Tisches an. „Könnt ihr das lesen?", wollte Ron von den anderen wissen. „Nein, scheint von Fleur zu sein. Hatte sie es nicht vorhin noch in der Hand, als sie hier etwas mit Bill zu besprechen hatte?", warf Harry ein. Bill war mit Fleur dann nach drinnen gegangen und nun lag dieses Buch mit einem französischen Titel so scheinheilig auf den Tisch und reizte ihre Neugier. Einzig und allein Charlie machte sich nichts daraus, sondern las lieber einen Zeitungsartikel über Drachen. „Von euch spricht keiner zufällig französisch, oder?", wollte Fred wissen. Als alle, außer Charlie verneinten, klopfte er frustriert mit der Faust auf den Tisch, nur um sich Sekunden später die schmerzende Stelle zu halten. „Charlie? Wie ist dein Französisch?" Er war immer noch in den Artikel vertieft, jetzt aber doch langsam zusehender genervt. Außerdem hörte er nur zur Hälfte zu, weshalb seine Antwort auch meilenweit von dem Thema entfernt war. „Laut meiner Freundin ganz gut, wobei sie allerdings besser ist." Unbeeindruckt las er dann endlich seinen Artikel weiter.

Percy's Kaffeetasse verharrte in der Luft auf halben Weg zu seinem Mund, während Harry sich an seinem Kaffee verschluckte, Ron wie ein Auto guckte und die Zwillinge laut loslachten. So fand auch Bill sie, als er zwei Minuten später aus dem Haus zurück nach draußen kam. „Hab ich etwas verpasst?" Die Zwilling konnten sich gerade genug beruhigen um ihm abwechselnd eine Antwort zu geben. „Wir wollte wissen..." „...worum es in Fleurs Buch geht..." „...und haben gefragt, ob jemand Französisch spricht..." „...Charlie hat nicht geantwortet, also..." „...haben wir ihn gefragt, wie sein französisch ist..." „...Und Charlies Antwort war doch tatsächlich..." „...Laut meiner Freundin ganz gut, wobei sie allerdings besser ist..." Jetzt brachen die beiden Chaoszwillinge wieder in lachen aus und auch Bill konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Dann nahm er das Buch, welches immer noch so unschuldig auf dem Tisch lag, und sah es sich an. „Die Kinder des Kapitän Grant. Fleur ließt in letzter Zeit wirklich zu viele Romane von Jules Verne..." Damit ließ er das Buch kopfschüttelnd in den Fuchsbau schweben, wo Fleur es aus der Luft fischte.

Dann setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch und nahm Charlie schnell den Artikel aus der Hand. „Bill!" Charlie war eindeutig sauer. „Du bekommst ihn erst wieder, wenn du etwas über deine Freundin erzählst." Charlie Weasley konnte es kaum glauben. „Ist das dein verdammter Ernst?!" Dann gab er sich jedoch geschlagen. „Sie ist ein paar Jahre jünger als ich, ihren Namen werdet ihr nicht erfahren, weil ihr uns dann aufziehen würdet und jetzt...Accio Artikel." Damit hatte er seine Zeitung zurück und verzauberte sie auch gleich so, dass sie ihm nicht wieder weggenommen werden konnte, bis er mit dem Artikel fertig war.

Eine Woche später waren sie am Sonntag erneut bei Molly, als Charlie erst gegen 11 Uhr, statt bereits 10 Uhr eintraf. Er hielt einen Kaffee in der Hand und begab sich sofort zu Fred und George. „Hey. Habt ihr zwei zufällig noch welche von den Munter-mach-Bonbons?" Fred grinste breit und holte eine Tüte mit hoch konzentrierten Koffein- und Traubenzuckerbonbons hervor. „Bevor du eins bekommst, sagst du uns, weshalb du das brauchst." „Weil ich die Nacht nicht geschlafen habe?" „Und warum nicht?" Die Zwillinge wussten, dass Charlie nur im Notfall zu ihnen mit so einer Bitte kommen würde und dass mussten sie gnadenlos ausnutzen. „Wenn ihr Nervensägen es unbedingt wissen müsst...ich habe meine Freundin gestern Abend vom Flughafen Heathrow abgeholt." „Und deshalb bist du so müde?" Manchmal hasste Charlie seine Brüder wirklich. „Wir haben uns zum ersten Mal seit vier Wochen wiedergesehen...und bestimmt nicht die ganze Nacht geredet..." „Warum erzählst du fast nie von ihr? Zumindest ihr Aussehen könntest du doch verraten...oder ist sie etwa hässlich?" Fred und George grinsten bis über beide Ohren und gaben Charlie dann die Tüte. „Eins wirkt drei Stunden...und etwas gute Laune würde dir auch gut tun.", erklärte George und schon hatte er seinem älteren Bruder einen Aufmunterungszauber verpasst. „Danke, George...und übrigens...sie ist wunderschön..." Die Zwillinge grinste nur. „Schon viel besser..." Kaum war Charlie weg, sahen sich die Zwillinge an. „Sie ist eine Muggel! Welche Hexe würde schon mit Flugzeugen fliegen, wenn sie per Apparieren, Flohpulver oder Portschlüssel innerhalb von Sekunden von einem Ort zum anderen reisen kann. Und laut Charlie ist sie auch noch wunderschön."

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später, traf auch Hermione ein, wobei sie sich als erstes bei Molly für die Verspätung entschuldigte. „Tut mir leid Molly, aber ich bin so schnell hergekommen, wie ich konnte. Ich bin erst vor einer Viertelstunde wieder in England angekommen." „Das ist doch überhaupt nicht schlimm, meine Liebe. Aber du siehst ziemlich kaputt aus. Die sechs Wochen in Amerika müssen dich wirklich erschöpft haben." „Ja, das amerikanische Zaubereiministerium hat sich geweigert den neuen internationalen Zaubereigesetzen zuzustimmen. Ich habe jeden Tag von früh bis spät gearbeitet..." „Deshalb siehst du auch so müde aus. Warte, meine Liebe..." Und in Sekundenschnelle, reichte Molly ihr einen starken Kaffee. „Danke..."

Am Nachmittag sahen die Zwillinge grinsend auf den Apfelbaum, der ein ganzes Stück vom Haus entfernt stand. Dort im Schatten war es herrlich kühl und Hermione und Charlie hatten unter dem Baum Platz gefunden. Hermione war über einem Buch für magisches Recht eingeschlafen und Charlie schlief auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite an den Baumstamm gelehnt, mit einem Block in der Hand. Fred wollte gerade mithilfe eines Zaubers eiskaltes Wasser über die beiden gießen, als George ihn aufhielt. Leise zeigte er auf den Block von Charlie, entfernte ihn mithilfe eines Zaubers und gemeinsam gingen sie zu den anderen.

„Schaut mal, was wir bei Charlie gefunden haben. Den hier haben wir uns ausgeliehen..." George öffnete den Block und eine ziemlich gute Bleistiftzeichnung eines peruanischen Viperzahns kam zum Vorschein. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Charlie zeichnen kann...", bemerkte Bill und sah sich zur Sicherheit nochmal um. Weder Charlie noch eine der Frauen waren zu sehen und so blätterte er weiter. Auf den nächsten Seiten erwartete ihn das Abbild eines chinesischen Feuerballs, gefolgt von einem ungarischen Hornschwanz, einem schwedischen Kurzschnäuzler und anderen Drachenarten. Dann blätterte Fred eine Seite weiter und grinste. „Ob sie auch ein Drache ist?" Das Bild zeigte eine schöne Frau, welche in einem langen Kleid auf einem Bett saß, die Knie angezogen, die Arme um die Knie gelegt und den Kopf darauf gelegt. Sie trug eine Maske aus Federn über dem Gesicht und an ihrem Rücken befanden sich große Engelsflügel. „Harry und ich kennen die Frau...", begann Ron. „Ja, wir haben sie letztes Jahr zu Halloween in Hogwarts gesehen, als wir unser 7. Jahr nachgeholt haben. Niemand wusste wer sie ist..." „Scheint so, als wüssten wir es jetzt...Das muss Charlies Freundin sein...", stellte George fest. „Aber er würde sich doch nie mit einer Schülerin einlassen...", warf Percy ein. „Warum nicht, solang sie 17 ist...", erklärte Bill. Fleur war schließlich auch so alt gewesen, als er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Dann blätterte er weiter... „Definitiv seine Freundin!", sagten die Zwillinge synchron. Diesmal war das Bild von der Seite gezeichnet und die Frau lag auf dem Bett...ohne Flügel und ohne Kleid. Nur ihre Maske hatte sie aufbehalten. Und eine dünne Decke verdeckte ihre Blöße. „Ich wette das hat er aus einer Erinnerung gemalt...", erklärte George. Welcher Mann könnte sich da noch auf eine Zeichnung konzentrieren? „Aber Charlie hat Recht...sie ist wunderschön.", mischte sich Fred ein, bevor er lachte. „Kein Wunder, dass er heute die ganze Nacht wach war, nachdem er sie abgeholt hat..." „Ja, die hat schon echt geile Kurven...würde mich schon interessieren, ob sie auch gelenkig genug ist...", murmelte Ron grinsend und die anderen lachten. Das Lachen verging ihnen jedoch auf der Stelle, als sie plötzlich alle kopfüber in der Luft hingen und ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand eines unglaublich wütenden Charlies fanden. Ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen, ging er zu dem Block welcher auf dem Tisch lag und schloss ihn vorsichtig wieder. Dann warf er seinen Brüdern und Harry noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er einen Silencio auf alle legte und ohne ein Wort nach drinnen ging. Wenn Charlie sauer war, konnte er besser schimpfen als Molly Weasley, aber wenn er richtig wütend war, sagte er nicht ein Wort. Und genau das war passiert. So schnell würde er nicht mehr mit seinen Brüdern und Harry reden.

Eine Stunde später kamen Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron und Harry durch die Tür des Fuchsbaus und sahen wütend zu Charlie. „Hast du noch alle Zaubertränke im Kessel?! Du hast uns eine fast eine Stunde kopfüber in der Luft hängen lassen!", schnauzte Ron. Charlie erhob sich betont langsam von seinem Stuhl und sah seine Brüder an. „Das war noch viel zu gnädig!" Das war zu viel für Ron. Wie ein Hitzkopf stürzte er sich auf seinen Bruder, dabei völlig vergessen, dass er ein Zauberer war, und schlug auf Charlie ein. Allerdings hatte er anscheinend auch vergessend, dass sein Bruder fast täglich mit tödlichen Drachen arbeitete und daher ziemliche Kraft hatte. Charlie verpasste ihm einen einzigen Haken mitten ins Gesicht, welcher Ron's Nase übel knacken ließ. Dann hielt er seinen Bruder mit eisernem Griff im Genick fest. „Wenn du nochmal so über mein Mädchen redest, war das nur der Anfang! Sie ist eine Frau und kein Objekt über das ihr Witze machen könnt!" Damit schubste er Ron zurück zu seinen Brüdern, welche ihn auffingen und seine Nase heilten, während Charlie nach draußen ging.

Er atmete tief durch und so langsam verschwand auch seine Wut. Er wollte gerade seinen Block herausholen um endlich das Bild von dem peruanischen Vipernzahn zu vervollständigen, das Zeichnen beruhigte ihn seltsamerweise, als seine Schwester und Hermione nach draußen kamen. „Hast du noch alle beisammen, Ron die Nase zu brechen?", wollte Ginny von ihm wissen. „Er hat es verdient. Und die anderen hätten es normalerweise auch verdient.", gab er zurück. „Warum?" „Sie haben sich über meine Freundin lustig gemacht." „Du liebst sie wohl sehr?" Ginny lächelte etwas und sie konnte Charlies Reaktion durchaus verstehen. „Mehr als alles andere...", gab er zurück. „Wie ist es überhaupt zu dem Streit gekommen?", wollte Hermione schließlich wissen. „Sie haben ein Bild von ihr gesehen, was ich gezeichnet habe." „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du zeichnen kannst...Zeigst du uns das Bild bitte?" Ginny sah ihm mit einem Hundeblick an und auch Hermione bat jetzt darum das Bild zu sehen. Das Charlie unmöglich gegen zwei von diesen Welpenblicken standhalten konnte, zog er also den Block hervor, vergrößerte ihn wieder und blätterte durch die Seiten. „Ich hab mit dem Zeichnen angefangen, als ich in Rumänien war. Es beruhigt einen Abends, wenn man den ganzen Tag mit Drachen gearbeitet hat.", erklärte er und schlug dann schließlich die Seite mit dem Engelbild auf. „Das ist wunderschön...", hauchte Ginny ehrfürchtig und Hermione konnte nur nicken. Dann schlug Charlie die andere Seite auf und die beiden Mädchen kicherten. „Wie hast du denn das gezeichnet?", fragte Hermione grinsend. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ein Mann so eine Geduld hätte. „Ich hatte das Bild noch in Erinnerung.", erklärte er leicht verlegen. Die beiden Mädchen kicherten wieder, bevor Charlie schließlich das Skizzenbuch schloss.

„Und weshalb hast du Ron nun verprügelt?", wollte Ginny wissen. „Er hat abfällig über meine Freundin gesprochen...so als ob sie nur ein Objekt wäre.", erklärte er und Ginny konnte seine Wut verstehen. „Ich hätte ihnen einen Flederwichtfluch auf den Hals gehext, wenn sie so über mich gesprochen hätten." „Wenn Harry jemals so über dich sprechen würde, würde ich das gleiche wie bei Ron machen...", versprach Charlie seiner kleinen Schwester und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Er würde immer auf seine kleine Schwester aufpassen.

Drei Wochen später, war zwischen den Brüdern soweit wieder alles in Ordnung. Am Vortag waren sie alle zusammen etwas trinken gewesen, bevor sie sich heute wieder zum obligatorischen Sonntagsessen im Fuchsbau treffen würden. Fred und George hatten dieses Mal den Weckdienst übernommen und klingelten eine Stunde vor der verabredeten Zeit bei allen, damit auch niemand zu spät sein würde. Und so kam es auch, dass Charlie Weasley ihnen noch halb verschlafen, nur in Shorts, die Tür öffnete. „Morgen, Charlie...", grinsten die beiden, bevor sie erst Schritte aus dem Schlafzimmer und dann eine Frauenstimme hörten. „Schatz, wer ist es denn?"  
Fred und George Weasley klappte der Mund auf, als sie Hermione Granger, nur in eine Decke gehüllt, in der Schlafzimmertür stehen sahen.  
Charlie Weasley hingegen schloss nur die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ganz mieses Timing, Liebes..." Jetzt waren sie wohl oder übel aufgeflogen.


End file.
